Emison Prompts
by brooklynbaby-xo
Summary: Some are long, some are short. It's all about Emison. Some are according to the show and others are AU. Comment or send me a Private Message if you have any request. You can also follow and send me a request on Tumblr (brooklynbaby-xo)
1. Make A Move

"Come on guys, it'll be fun. We haven't had a single carefree night and this is our senior year, it's supposed to be fun and all we do it sit around waiting for another text from A and I'm sick of it. I won't do it anymore. I don't know about you guys but I'm _going_ to that party and I'm _going_ to have a great time. Not even _A_ is gonna stop me from that." Hanna said to her four best friends. Aria, Spencer, and Alison instantly agreed knowing that Hanna was right, they had been through so much and they deserved a carefree night.

Emily on the other hand wasn't that easy to convince, "You guys go ahead, I think I'm just gonna go home and go to sleep early." She announced as the girls were talking about what to wear.

None of them said anything. All they did was look over to Alison knowing that the blonde could easily convince Emily to go to the party. They weren't a couple or anything yet but they might as well have been, they just teased each other a lot.

Alison walked over to Emily and put her arms around the brunettes waist, "Em come on, it'll be fun." She whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily didn't wanna give up so soon, "Ali I'm really tired maybe another time." she whispered back.

"_Pleaseee_ Em." Alison said looking at Emily.

After minutes of Alison trying to convince Emily to go to the party, Emily finally gave in, "Fine fine. I'll go." she said. Spencer, Aria, Hanna smiled at each other and then looked over to Alison with their 'mission accomplished' smile.

"I'm gonna invite Caleb. Spencer you should invite Toby. Aria can invite Ezra, and Ali and Emily can be each other's date." Hanna said.

"Okay well let's go home and get ready and we can meet back at my place at 7 and then we'll all go in my car." Spencer said. All the girls nodded in agreement, and then went their separate ways. Aria and Emily left in their own car, and Spencer and Alison left together in Spencer's car.

"Oh my gosh, you guys we look amazing." Hanna said as they all were arriving. Aria was wearing a black skirt with a striped shirt and a denim jacket and flats. Hanna was wearing a mini pink skirt and a white shirt with a cardigan and high heels. Spencer was wearing a green dress with her hipster (khaki colored) shoes. Emily was wearing black jeans with a maroon button down shirt with a leather jacket and boots. Alison was wearing a floral dress with high heels. They were ready to go have a good time.

"We're meeting the guys at the brew." Spencer announced as they all got into Spencer's SUV.

When they got to the brew everyone was staring at them. They were use to all the staring due to the fact that when Alison had returned to Rosewood, everyone's eyes were always on them. This time was different though, they didn't stare at them because they were with Alison. They stared at them because they were the hottest girls in Rosewood and it was nights like these that had proved that to the entire town.

They looked over to the boys who were waiting for them in the back, who also couldn't take their eyes off of the girls because of how beautiful they looked. The girls went up to the guys in the back.

"Wow you girls look great, especially you babe." Ezra said looking at Aria. "Thanks." Aria said giving Ezra a peck on the cheek.

"You look amazing, Spence." Toby said giving Spencer a kiss. "Thank you." Spencer replied.

Caleb hadn't said anything to Hanna. "Um _hello_? Caleb, how do I look?" Hanna asked. "Huh? Oh you look great Han." Caleb replied not paying much attention to her. "Oh _hell_ no, I didn't spend hours trying to look my best for you just so you could think I look _fine_. Do you know how hard it was to-"

Caleb pulled her by the waist into a kiss, "I was just messing with you, you look _beautiful_." he said laughing.

Alison pulled Emily closer to her by the waist knowing that the brunette deserved a compliment too, "You look beautiful, Em." she whispered into Emily's ear. Emily leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek, "You do too, Ali." she said smiling.

"Well, you guys don't look too bad yourselves." Aria said to the guys. The rest of the girls nodded agreeing with her.

Ezra was wearing blue Levi jeans with a blue button down shirt and boots, Toby was wearing khaki jeans with a black t shirt and boots, and Caleb was wearing jeans with a plain grey shirt and a black leather jacket and black converse.

"Thanks Aria." Toby said speaking for all the boys.

"Is everyone ready? because I'm am so ready." Hanna said.

"Yeah, let's go." Spencer said rising to her feet.

The party was a college party that was a couple towns down. Toby was driving with Spencer in the passenger side. Caleb, Hanna, Emily, and Alison were squished into the middle seats, and Aria and Ezra were in the very back.

When they got to the party they all made their grand entrance with nearly everyone at the party staring at them in amazement.

"LET'S GET DRUNK!" Hanna yelled out and they all went over to get drinks and started dancing.

Emily made sure that she limited the amount of alcohol she drank because she needed to make sure they got home safe, and since everyone else was already practically drunk she didn't really have a choice anymore. She had decided that she was gonna take a break from dancing and she went to sit down in one of the sofas, she didn't go too far though because she wanted to make sure that she could still keep an eye on Alison. Each couple had gone their own way a while after arriving to the party and Alison was recently getting another drink. Emily noticed that a really good looking guy started talking to Alison, more like started flirting with her. She knew she shouldn't have gotten jealous because Alison wasn't her girlfriend or anything.

"Hey, I'm Jake." she heard someone say. She was so caught up on watching Alison and the good looking guy flirting back and forth that she hadn't noticed this Jake person sit next to her.

"Oh hi." She said smiling, "Emily." she introduced herself.

Jake had kept trying to make conversation with the brunette but she couldn't focus, she kept watching Alison. It didn't take Jake that long to catch on, "Is that your boyfriend over there flirting with that blonde or something?" he finally asked.

Emily stayed quite for a while, "No. Actually I'm looking at the _blonde_, not the guy..." she said.

"Oh... _oh_!" he said understanding what Emily meant, "I didn't know you went that direction." he said letting out a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You don't have to stay, usually guys walk away as soon as they don't have a chance with me." she said smiling a little.

"No its okay, I'm not an asshole like most guys." he said and Emily liked that she could tell that he wasn't trying to flirt with her, "So what then? Is the blonde your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Officially? No," she said, no longer looking at Ali, "but... I am in love with her."

"Does feel the same way?" he asked.

"I doubt she does." Emily said, "If she did she wouldn't be over there flirting with that guy." she said tilting her hear towards Alison.

"I have a feeling she does." he said looking at Alison and then back at Emily.

"How would you know?" Emily asked curious.

"Because right now, at this very moment, she's looking over here the exact same way that you were looking over there a couple minutes ago." he said smiling, "Every time you look to her direction she looks away. She doesn't want you to know she's watching."

"You're lying." Emily said.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he said laughing, "Okay, let's make a deal. You go over there and make a move and if she doesn't react the way that you want her to then I'll give you five hundred bucks." he said pulling out his wallet and showing Emily the money. "You either get the girl, or you get five hundred bucks, either way you win." he said grinning.

"Why would you do that?" Emily asked.

"Because I can literally see how much you love her just by the way you look at her." he replied.

"I don't know..." she said.

"Don't think about it! Just get your ass up, go over there and make a move!" he said.

She turned around to look at Alison. _"Oh fuck it."_ she thought to herself and stood up and walked over to the blonde. When she reached them she softly put her hand on the guys chest and made him back away, "Excuse me." she said to him. Then she leaned in and kissed Alison right in front of him and everyone else that was around. Emily was waiting for Alison to push her away so she could go get her five hundred bucks. Instead Alison kissed her back slowly, putting her arms around Emily's neck. Then the brunette felt Alison's tongue slide into her mouth, deepening the kiss. _"Holy shit, he was right." _Emily thought to herself. She suddenly didn't think about anything else, her mind went blank and she couldn't think of anything else but Alison. She never wanted the kiss to end but after both girls were left breathless she pulled away and put her forehead on Alison's.

"It took you long enough to make a move." Alison said smiling.

Emily looked over to Jake and smiled then looked back at Alison, "Yeah... I needed a little push." she said then continued kissing Alison.


	2. Prom?

_**Prompt: Prom is in a month and Emily wants to ask Alison to be her prom date but little does she know that Alison is also planning to ask Emily to be her prom date.**_

All five girls were sitting in the courtyard at lunch time and Hanna was going crazy trying to figure out what she should wear to prom.

"Have you gotten asked yet?" Hanna looks over to Emily, who is currently asking herself if it would be a good idea to ask Alison because since she returned to Rosewood they've had more than a few moments where they were definitely more than just friends. But seriously did Hanna really have to ask that while Alison was around?

"Um yeah.. I've actually gotten asked a few times already.." she automatically got Alison's attention as soon as she answered but Alison made sure not to make it so obvious. "..but I haven't said yes to anyone."

"How many times are we talking about?" Aria asked on behalf of Alison. Just the day before Alison had gone over to Aria's house and asked for her help because she wanted to ask Emily to prom but Alison told her not to tell anyone, not even the rest of the girls because she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Uh.. Spence did you finish that paper you spent all night writing?" Emily asked trying to change the topic.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Emily! How many people asked you to prom already?!" Hanna shouted enough for other people in the courtyard to turn around and face them.

"Hanna, shut up. Why are you shouting?"

"Sorry.. so.. how many?" Emily knew there was no way she was escaping them. She couldn't act like she can't talk about this stuff when Alison's around because that would just make everything weird.

"Eight."

Alison was trying so hard not to make it look like she was really interested in all of this but when Emily said that eight people had already asked her when there was STILL a whole month left made her feel insanely jealous because she was worried that she would say yes to someone soon.

Not a single person had asked Alison to prom, mostly because no one wanted to go to prom with the girl that was dead for 2 years.

"Were all eight of these people girls? Not that it matters.. just curious." asked Spencer.

"No. Three guys asked. Why are you guys asking so many questions? When I have a date to prom I'll be sure to tell you." She needed them to stop questioning her so much so she decided to put someone else on the spot, "Hanna. What color do you think you and Caleb are wearing?"

When the bell rang Hanna, Spencer, and Emily went to Spencer's locker and Alison and Aria went to the restroom.

"Guys, what the hell was that?" Emily asked as soon as Alison wasn't around anymore. She sounded angry.

"_What_?" Spencer asked confused.

"I wanted to ask Alison to be my date to prom." she said surprising them.

"Ohhh no wonder it was so awkward.. I thought I was the only one feeling that vibe." Hanna said catching on to why Emily didn't want to talk about prom in the first place.

"Well you weren't the only one, I'm pretty sure we all felt it." Emily was still upset.

"Well how were we suppose to know that Em? You should've told us sooner." Spencer said trying to make her feel better.

"I would've if I knew you were all going to interrogate me about prom in front of-"

"Shut up!" Hanna yelled at Emily but before Emily could tell her something Aria and Alison were there with them.

"What's going on here?" Aria asked them.

"Nothing, Hanna here is just being REALLY loud today and she should REALLY get herself under control."

"Sorry.. again." Hanna looked at Emily apologetically, although she just saved her.

Emily nodded so it looked like she was accepting her apology, "Let's just go to class already."

During class Emily wasn't trying to avoid Alison on purpose but she was so nervous about wanting to ask her to prom. Emily sends a text to Hanna:

_**Hey can you go to the brew during my break so you can help me come up with an idea on how to ask Ali?**_

Instead of texting Emily back, Hanna just looked over to her and nodded. Emily hated when she did that because it showed the girls that Emily had texted her and not them.

Alison thought Emily was avoiding her while she was trying to get her attention. She noticed that Emily was texting someone and while she was wondering who she was texting she saw Hanna look at Emily and nod so she decided to just text Hanna:

_**Hey Hanna is everything okay with Emily? She's kinda been avoiding me.**_

And again, instead of texting back she looked over at Alison and smiled and gave her a thumbs up so Ali knew that everything was okay.

Emily noticed right away that Alison had texted Hanna.

Alison sent Hanna another text:

_**Hanna don't do that now the girls know I texted you!**_

Hanna actually texted back this time.

_**I didn't think they would notice. sorry.**_

Alison looked up and Emily, Spencer, and Aria were just looking back and forth at her and Hanna.

_**They noticed.**_

Hanna texted back:

_**Oops.**_

Then Spencer started a group chat with all five girls:

_**Spencer: Are you guys trying to get caught by the teacher or something**_

_**Aria: Yeah I noticed in a heart beat. Hanna just text them back. There's no need for the signals**_

_**Hanna: I was too lazy to text back**_

_**Em: Nice Hanna**_

_**Ali: Teacher's watching stop texting before she says something.**_

When the bell rang all the girls were going to different classes and Alison stopped Emily before she left to her class.

"Hey can you walk me to my class?" she asked Emily

"Yeah, of course." Emily could never say no to Alison.

"Is everything okay? Things have been weird today.." Ali asked.

"Yeah Hanna's just been really hyper today I don't know what's up with her." Emily said.

"I meant with you and me, Em."

"Oh. Yeah everything's okay, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just making sure." she said as they were getting to her class, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Emily said forcing a smile.

The rest of the day went by kind of fast. Alison didn't run into Emily anymore, even though she would purposely take the long way to class so she _could_ run into her.

When the last bell rang Aria and Spencer were both at their lockers.

"Hey why was Emily acting so strange today? Is she mad at Alison?" Aria asked Spencer.

"No she isn't." Spencer thinks twice about whether she should tell Aria and she doesn't seem to come up with a reason as to why Aria can't know, "Emily wants to ask Alison to be her date to prom so she's probably just nervous."

"Really? That's great!" Aria was super happy, too happy even, and Spencer noticed right away.

"Why are you so happy about that?" she asked her knowing that Aria was keeping something from her.

"I'm not.. I mean I am because now we'll all have dates to prom, even though I won't really be seen with mine that much." Aria said thinking of Ezra.

"Aria." Spencer gave her that 'I know you're keeping something from me' look.

After a while Aria finally gives in, "Okay fine, Alison wants to ask Emily to be her date to prom too, but she told me not to say anything because she wants it to be a surprise."

"Well that's good, except who's gonna ask who first? Should we just tell Emily?" Spencer suggests.

"No are you crazy? That'll ruin everything."

"Well what should we do then?"

"Nothing. We do nothing. Let's just let them figure it out themselves, we have to act like we don't know." Aria said as they were getting ready to go separate ways.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Text me if Ali tells you anything else."

Later when Hanna gets to The Brew Emily is already waiting for her.

"Okay, so I've been thinking a lot about this and I think you should do something super cute like get a bunch of roses or her favorite flower and-"

Emily interrupts her, "Hanna stop. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"What?! Why?" Hanna asked feeling kind of upset because she had spent most of the day trying to come up with ideas that Emily could've used.

"Because what if Alison doesn't wanna be seen with me like that? What if she gets embarrassed and says no to me?"

Spencer walks in and goes straight towards them, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"I work here, what's your excuse." Emily snapped at her.

"Jeez what's up your-"

"Emily's upset because she thinks that Alison is gonna say no to her prom proposal because she'll be too embarrassed to be seen with her at prom. Like _together_ together." Hanna said still unhappy about it all.

"What? Em you shouldn't feel like that. If it's something you really want then you should just go for it." Spencer said trying to change her mind. She obviously couldn't tell Emily about what Aria had told her after school.

"No I made my decision, I'm not asking Ali. My break's over, I'm going back to work." Emily got up and walked away.

"Dammit. I was really excited about this.." Hanna muttered.

"Yeah me too." She knew she couldn't tell Emily but there was no reason Hanna shouldn't know, "But it's okay, Alison wants to ask Emily to be her date to prom too." Spencer says making sure that Emily can't hear.

Spencer knows that Hanna is about to shout something so she stops her before she gets a chance to say anything.

"No you can't tell Emily." Spencer tells her knowing it's something Hanna would wanna do.

"How do you know this?" Hanna asked.

"Aria told me after school. Alison told her not to tell us though because she wanted it to be a surprise. So we're not supposed to know." Spencer said making herself perfectly clear to Hanna.

"Okay well does Aria know that Emily wanted to ask Alison?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah I told her."

"Well text Aria and tell her to make sure that Alison does ask Em because there's no way we're gonna change Emily's mind anymore."

Spencer pulls out her phone and sends a text to Aria:

_**Em isn't gonna ask Ali because she thinks she'll reject her. Make sure Alison does ask her.**_

As soon as Aria read the text Alison walked back into her room.

"Who's that?" Alison asks.

"Just my dad checking in, he's gonna be late again." Aria lies.

Alison doesn't say anything she just nods, she gets what it's like having a dad that works all the time.

"Hey so have you thought about how you're gonna ask Em?" Aria says wanting to get into the topic.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to, she was kind of avoiding me today. I felt like I was bothering her too much. Maybe she just doesn't see me like that anymore." Alison says feeling down.

"What? Are you sure that's what you want?" Aria asked feeling panicky.

"Well no but it's probably what Emily wants, hey I have to go home and give food to the dog so I'll see you later." Alison walked out before Aria could even attempt to change her mind.

Aria quickly texted Spencer:

_**We have a problem. Come over.**_

Spencer and Hanna were still together at The Brew. When she got the text she showed it to Hanna and they quickly got up and left.

Aria opened the front door as soon she heard them get there.

"Hanna?" Aria looked at Hanna and then back at Spencer confused.

"She knows, I told her." Spencer says.

They all go upstairs to Aria's room.

"Did you tell Emily?" Aria asks.

"No. She was really upset though. What happened with Ali?" Spencer ask.

"That she didn't think it was a good idea to ask Emily anymore because it looked like Emily was avoiding her. She thinks Emily doesn't feel the same way anymore." Aria says.

"What the hell. Couldn't you get her to change her mind?" Hanna shouts.

"Calm down Han, no I couldn't she left right away because she needed to go feed her dog."

"Well we need to fix this." Hanna says. She really wants this to work out because she just wants to see Emily happy already.

"How?" Spencer asks trying to think of things that'll help.

"Let's just get them both here and we'll see where it goes from there." Hanna says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hanna?" Aria asks.

"I don't care if it's a good idea, it's what we're doing. I'll text Emily, you text Ali." Hanna demands.

About half an hour later they're all in Aria's bedroom and it's quiet.

"Guys? What's going on?" Ali asks looking really confused.

"Yeah, why are we all here?" Emily asks.

Spencer decides to break the silence, "Okay well here's the thing.. sometimes when someone really cares about someone-"

Hanna cuts her off "Oh shut up Spence. Okay I'm gonna be straight with you two, no pun intended-"

"Hanna!" Aria yells trying to stop her.

"Alison, Emily wants to know if you'll go to prom with her!" she shouts before anyone can stop her.

"What the hell Han-"

"AND EMILY, Alison wants to know if you'll be her date to prom too!"

Both Alison and Emily look at each other confused.

"There. Both of you wanted to be each others dates." Hanna repeats.

"Um we'll leave you two alone." Aria says while her and Spencer walking out and pulling Hanna by the wrist.

When they leave Alison and Emily are left in an awkward silence.

"So.." Alison starts, "you were gonna ask me to prom?"

Emily looks shy, "Were you gonna ask me?"

Alison smiles, "I asked you first."

Emily smiles but just stays quiet.

"Why weren't you gonna ask me anymore? Did you change your mind?" Alison asked.

"Honestly.. I um.. I thought you would be embarrassed to be seen with me like that." Emily answered.

"Emily. I would never be embarrassed to be with you like that or in any way for that matter." Alison said.

"Now's your chance Emily! Ask her!" Hanna said from behind the door. She was eavesdropping.

"Hanna!" Aria and Spencer yelled from downstairs.

Emily and Alison laughed.

"Alison DiLaurentis, will you be my date to my senior prom?" Emily asked Alison.

"I would love to." Alison said, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Yay!" Hanna yelled from the other side of the door.


	3. Mini Alison

_Prompt Requested: Could you do a fic of instead of Hanna standing up for that little girl that "mini Alison" is messing with Alison does. Alison sees that's how she used to bully people and it makes her angry with the girl and herself. Some Emison if possible._

"I don't understand why _she_ came too." Hanna said to the other girls while looking over at Alison.

"Well it's extra credit for almost every class if you're here today and let's face it we all need extra credit, even I do." Spencer said.

"That's totally true, this has been a crazy semester. I don't think I've ever been so behind in my classes before." Aria agreed.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I don't need it. I'm passing all my classes, I don't even have to be here right now."

"Then why are you here?" Hanna asked, "I'd rather be in bed sleeping."

"Because unlike you, Hanna, I love to volunteer. _Especially_ if it's christmas related." Emily answered.

"Whatever. I told Caleb to meet me here, so tell me if you see him." Hanna said.

"Why is Caleb coming?" Spencer asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Because if I have to be here for all day, I at least want my boyfriend to be with me."

"Well in that case, I'm telling Ezra to come too." Aria said.

"I think Paige was gonnna come too.." Emily said looking around.

* * *

><p>Once every volunteer got there they were all separated into different groups to do different things.<p>

Aria, Ezra, Spencer, and Emily were in the christmas caroling group (along with Jenna, Sydney, Lucas, Paige and other volunteers) where most of them sang christmas songs for the elderly while Aria handed out cookies and Ezra served beverages.

Hanna, Caleb, Alison and a handful of other volunteers were sent to help out with children who were visiting Santa Claus, they had to dress as elves (rocking striped stockings, velvet red-and-green uniforms laced with fur, and black waist-cinching belts) and chaperon the kids that were there.

* * *

><p>Alison and Hanna were together putting things away and completely ignoring each other, then Caleb started walking up to them holding a Christmas sack.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"I'm pretty sure that some kid peed on me." Caleb said pointing out his finger, "And that mean little girl, she keeps calling me dum dum."

Hanna looked around, "What mean girl?"

Caleb looked around, "Right there, there she is." he said when he spotted her.

The little girl turned around and looked straight at them, "Call her anything you want, she can't hear you." her little group of friends laughed along with her.

Hanna looked at Alison, who also noticed the little girl being rude, "Remind you of anyone?" she asked Alison with an attitude and sarcastically.

Alison stayed quiet.

"Things are different now," Hanna said, "She's not gonna get away with bullying people the way you did."

Hanna started walking towards the group of little girls but before she knew it, Alison grabbed her by the arm, "Wait, I'll go." she took Hanna by surprise so she just stayed put while Alison walked ahead of her.

"Get over here!" Alison demanded, "All of you."

The group of girls stood up and walked towards her and the one that reminded her of herself when she was younger approached her emotionless and stood right in front of her.

"I'm only gonna say this once; you mess with Claire, you deal with me." Alison said challenging the little brat in front of her.

"I'm shaking with fear." The little girl mocked her.

"You should be. Because I know exactly what kind of person you are." Alison said crossing her arms.

Mini Alison crossed her arms as well, "And how would you know that?" she grinned.

"Because I use to be you. I know all about what kind of person you are. You're so insecure about yourself that you need to make everyone around you feel bad about themselves. You think just because you're the leader of this little group you have here that you're on top of the world, and that you're better than everyone else. But let me tell you something, this little tough girl act isn't gonna get you anywhere. You know where you're gonna end up in the future? No where. You're gonna end up alone because sooner or later no one's gonna be putting up with your little bitch act-"

"Ali." Hanna put her hand on Alison's shoulder. Alison didn't notice that she had been holding her breath this whole time. When she took a deep breath she noticed that tears were about to start gathering in her eyes.

Alison looked at Hanna and then looked back at the little girl in front of her that looked like she just shit herself out of fear.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Alison said and walked away.

She didn't know where to go, she didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to run to. She settled for going to the restroom to calm herself down. Lucky for her the restroom was empty. She stood in front of the mirror and released the tears that she had been holding.

About a few minutes later the door swung open and Alison panicked, she reached for a napkin and tried to clean of her tears as fast as she could and she hated herself for letting her guard down in such a public place.

"Ali?"

She knew right away that it was Emily but she didn't know what to do. She started walking towards the door but Emily blocked it.

"Emily please." Alison pleaded.

"Alison, why are you crying?" Emily asked.

Alison crossed her arms, "I really don't wanna talk about it."

Emily stepped backwards and locked the door without turning around, "Well neither of us are leaving here until we do talk about it." she slid down with her back against the door and sat on the ground, "Even if we have to stay in here all day."

"I don't have time for this, Emily." Alison said.

"Do you really wanna go back and take more pictures in that ridiculous elf costume?" Emily said looking at Alison's costume.

"Yes, I do actually."

"Too bad."

Alison raised her eyebrows, "Aren't you worried that Paige is gonna wonder where you are?"

Emily pursed her lips and shook her head, "Not at the moment, no."

"Why not?" Alison asked.

"I'll answer your questions when you start answering mine." Emily said.

"Yeah right."

"How about you ask me something and I'll answer, _honestly_. Then I can ask you something and you answer honestly too." Emily suggested.

"What are we? Children?" Alison joked.

"Something like that."

"Fine." Alison said sitting next to Emily on the floor, "Who's first?"

"You can go first." Emily said.

Alison thought for a while, "Why are you here with me right now, instead of with Paige?"

"Because you're upset.. and I still care about you." Emily answered, "Why are you crying in the restroom?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." Alison answered, "Why do you still care about me after everything I've put you through?"

"I'm always gonna care about you, no matter what you put me through." Emily answered, "Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do, why would you even ask that? No that's not my question. Do you care about me as much as you care about Paige?"

"Maybe a little more." Emily answered, "Why are you really in here crying, Ali?"

Alison knew that she had to answer the question honestly and there was no way that she was ever gonna lie to Emily again, "Something happened, and it reminded me a lot of the person I use to be.."

"What happened?"

"There was this little girl that was bullying another little girl, named Claire, and she has hearing loss and well this little brat was making fun of Claire because she couldn't hear. At first it got me upset because it wasn't right, it was completely brutal of her to make fun of Claire for something like that so I confronted her and then while I was talking to her I became angrier at myself than at her because that's exactly the kind of person I use to be. I hurt people and made them insecure about themselves just to make me feel better about myself. I was an evil person and I just can't believe I use to be like that…" she stopped talking once she felt the tears in her eyes gathering again.

Emily got closer to her and pulled Alison close into a hug, "Ali…"

"You don't need to say anything. You and I both know that I was a horrible person, and I hate myself for it. Why don't you?" Alison asked.

"Why don't I what?" Emily asked.

"Hate me. Why don't you hate me?" Alison asked again.

"Because…" Emily took a deep breath, "it's hard to hate someone that you're in love with."


	4. Ice Ball

_Prompt: Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Spencer go to the Ice Ball with their dates and Alison shows up with her own date, who no one knows (I just made him up), and Emily gets jealous._

"So are we going to this thing or what?" Hanna asked.

Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Aria were talking about the Ice Ball that the DiLaurentis's were throwing, it was the first time the town ever had a ball for Christmas.

"I don't know, Han. It's not a good time for things like that. We still don't know if it was Alison who killed Mona and we're still not sure if she's A or not. Maybe we should be focusing on figuring that out instead of going to a ball. Especially when her family's the one throwing the ball." Spencer said.

"There's actually literally no proof what so ever that tells us that Alison had anything to do with Mona's death." Emily spoke up defending the blonde.

"Actually when Mona called me before she was murdered she did say that she had proof about Alison being A. Maybe Alison wanted to make sure that she never said anything to us. Maybe she was in Mona's house when Mona was on the phone with me and heard her. Then killed her and took the body before we got there." Aria said.

"It doesn't make sense. If Alison really was A then she would've just come up with another lie to manipulate us into thinking that she wasn't. The person that killed Mona after the phone call was probably the _real_ A wanting us to think that it was Alison. I mean, it adds up. First, before we went to the police station, A left us that message on the TVs that made it look like it was Alison who did it. Spence, you said it yourself maybe it was just A wanting us to think its Alison." Emily said lifting her hand towards Spencer, "Now with Mona's murder, Ali wouldn't have killed Mona right after she told Aria that there was proof because it was gonna leave us thinking that Alison got to her before we did. Alison could've just destroyed the proof. It's actually pretty brilliant of A because what has A wanted since the beginning? To see Alison suffer. Now she's alone-"

"She's not alone. Paige said she was building her own army, remember?" Aria interrupted.

"Yeah, an army of people that she use to bully, how are they gonna help her? Do you really think that Alison told all of them everything about A? Do you really think that they'd do anything to keep her safe?" Emily asked.

"Maybe it's not an army against A, what if she's building an army to go up against _us_?" Spencer said, "I mean she didn't mind making me go to jail. How do we know that she isn't coming up against us whether she _is_ A or not? We did turn our backs on her." Spencer said.

"I don't think Ali would go as far as to build an _army_ against us. Since when does she need an army for anything?" Emily pointed out.

"Since, she doesn't have us anymore." Aria answered.

"We turned our backs on her just because she identified Cyrus and the guy didn't _even_ go to jail. We never gave her a chance to explain-"

"Can you just stop talking? Please." Hanna stopped Emily, "I feel like my head is gonna explode. Now you're actually saying that Alison _isn't_ A?"

"I'm saying that there's still a possibility that she _might_ not be A." Emily said.

"Then why the hell was she okay with sending me to jail?!" Spencer asked angry.

"Look, I obviously don't have the answers to all your questions. You guys go ahead and share your own opinion but I'm choosing to believe that Alison might still be on our side." Emily said hopeful.

"The hell with that, she sent Spencer to jail." Hanna shouted.

"_She_ didn't do anything, _the police_ built the case against Spencer and they just asked Alison some questions which she answered truthfully." Emily assured her.

"Well why did she just let herself off the hook without helping us out too?" Hanna argued.

"Are you serious? If we turned our backs on you and ignored your phone calls and avoided you in any way possible would you still try to help us?" Emily argued back.

"Yes! If it meant helping you guys out I would've done anything." Hanna shouted.

"You say that now, but Alison didn't have a choice. She looked guiltier than any of us because she was the one that was supposed to be buried in that grave." Emily shouted back.

"Enough! Guys this isn't helping. We can't be shouting and fighting with each other, we can't let anything come between us, especially Alison." Spencer said putting her hands between Emily and Hanna. "Emily, you never told us what happened when Alison went to your house, I didn't wanna ask but obviously it was enough to change your mind about her being A so would you mind telling us what happened?"

Emily hadn't said anything about it because she, herself, didn't even understand what had happened. She still thinks about it, repeats the conversation in her mind every night before she falls asleep. She was confused about it but she didn't have a choice anymore, she needed to tell the rest of the girls about it.

"She- uh. She figured out that I was just keeping her busy, she saw the message you sent me, Han." she looked over to Hanna, "She knows that we think she's A." The three other girls immediately stood up in shock.

"Why wouldn't you tell us this Emily?" Aria asked.

"Tell us everything that happened, _everything_." Spencer said.

Emily took a deep breath before she began, "When Ali got there I was on the phone with Paige and she took me by surprise. She apologized for scaring me but I denied that she did. She said she was surprised she got my message because I made my feelings for her clear the last time she saw me. Before I said anything I got a text from Hanna," she looked over to Hanna, "I told her that it was my mom doing last minute shopping. Then she asked why I told her to come over and I told her that it bothered me that we weren't speaking during the holidays. She said that she wasn't surprised that you three turned on her but that I was the one that she trusted."

"Of course you were." Hanna said rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Hanna. Keep going." Spencer said nodding her head towards Emily.

"Well then I whispered 'The Loyal One' and she had this confused look. It was pretty obvious that she had no idea what I was talking about. She apologized for disappointing me, although I'm not so sure what she meant by that, and she started walking out and I stopped her. I told her I didn't want things to be like this and she agreed."

"She started saying that you three weren't gonna be okay with me being friends with her and I told her it was up to me, that it wasn't a group vote." she stopped and looked at each of them, "Then she told me that she had the chills and asked for some tea, when I got up I forgot my phone on the desk but by the time I turned back for it she had it in her hand already."

"She tricked you into leaving so she could check your phone." Spencer said.

Emily nodded, "She figured it out because she knew that my mom never shops at the last minute, I should've used a better lie. She straight out asked me if we thought she was A and then I said, 'I don't know, are you?' I tried to show as little emotion as possible but I think I skipped showing no emotion and went straight for cold hearted. She looked hurt, like she couldn't believe that we thought she was A. She said she actually did believe me, and then I said it must hurt when the loyal one betrays you. She bumped into my shoulder as she was walking out and as she left she said I made quite a performance. I could tell she was angry but she was also hurt, I could see it in her eyes."

"She never denied that she was A." Spencer said.

"Yeah, but she also didn't acknowledge it either." Aria objected.

"This is way too much." Hanna said waving her hands side to side, "I just wanted to know if we were going to the stupid ball or not so I could start picking out what to wear."

"Yes. We're going." Emily answered.

"For _what_?" Spencer asked.

"Because it's the first Christmas ball the town has ever had, I don't wanna miss it." Emily said, "And maybe I really think that we need to talk to Alison."

"I'm not talking to her." Spencer said right away.

"Neither am I." Hanna said after.

"Emily and I will talk to her." Aria said, "Or Emily will do all the talking and I'll stand by."

"She won't say anything if your there, Emily should do it alone." Spencer said.

They all nodded agreeing with Spencer, "We'll all be around just in case something goes wrong." Spencer instructs.

* * *

><p>The day of the Ice Ball they were all getting ready at Hanna's house and they were all gonna meet their dates at the Ball. Aria was going with Ezra, Hanna with Caleb, Spencer with Toby, and Emily with Paige. They had decided to go dressed in theme and they each had on a beautiful dress. Aria had on a short silver-like dress and earrings that Ezra had gotten for her, and her hair was to one side. Hanna had on a long white floral dress with a big reign stone necklace, and her hair was up in a small ponytail to the side. Spencer had a vintage looking silver dress, with her hair up. Emily had a tight bronze dress that looked amazing on her, and her hair was curled.<p>

"It's almost time, are you guys almost ready?" Aria asked the rest of the girls, who were just adding some last minute touch ups. They didn't answer; they each hated to be rushed when they were getting ready for a big event.

"Hey Em, does Paige know that you're gonna try to talk to Alison if she's there?" Hanna asked looking at Emily.

Emily stayed quiet for a moment, "No, I didn't have time to tell her."

"You didn't have time to tell Paige that you were gonna talk to Alison, but you somehow managed to have time to go caroling with her at Shady Days Nursing Home yesterday." Aria said sarcastically.

"I don't like to worry Paige about any of the drama in our lives, I feel like it would be too much for her to handle." Emily said.

"Em, our whole lives are nothing but drama how are you gonna have a healthy relationship with her if you don't tell her everything?" Hanna said, "Well maybe it's different since you're dating a girl, we date guys and they can handle more than we can-"

"Shut up, Hanna." Emily said stopping her, "It's just that last time I included her in all this A stuff she was always so scared and fragile about everything, I don't really wanna put up with it right now, so I'd rather just keep her out of it."

Aria got up and walked up to Emily, "As much as I hate to admit it, Hanna's right. How are you gonna keep a healthy relationship if-"

"Why do you guys keep saying that? Paige and I _aren't_ in a relationship; right now we're just taking things slow. We're not dating. I mean yeah she keeps me distracted sometimes but that's it."

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria all looked at Emily in shock although they weren't really surprised because they all know the real reason as to why Emily is denying that she and Paige are dating, it's because she still has feelings for Alison.

"Does Paige know that?" Aria asked, "It looks to me like she _thinks_ you two are dating."

"I don't know, but I can't just trust her again. I trusted her enough to tell her about Alison and she went and told the police behind my back" Emily said, "And I probably would've never found out if it hadn't been for Hanna recognizing the handwriting on the letter." she said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Then why is she your date for the ball?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah and why did you look so happy with her while you two were caroling?" Aria asked afterward.

"What's with the interrogation?" Emily snapped, "I was happy because we were doing something nice for the holidays. I would've been the same amount of happy whether it was Paige up there with me, or one of you."

"Okay well either way, we're still here for you Em. We're always gonna be on your side no matter what you choose to do." Spencer said

"Thank you, Spencer. That's all I needed to hear." Emily said glaring at Aria and Hanna.

"What she said." They both said at the same time nodding their heads towards Spencer.

Spencer started grinning, "We should go already." she said.

* * *

><p>"Okay so let's enjoy this as much as we can and when someone sees Alison, tell the rest of us right away." Aria said before getting off the car.<p>

They all got off and started walking towards their dates, who were all together waiting for them outside, "Do you think Paige feels weird being the only girl waiting with a bunch of guys?" Hanna asked.

Emily looked up at Hanna, "Really Hanna? Why do you always-"

Hanna put her hands up in surrender, "Okay okay sorry. Geez it was just a question." she said laughing.

"Guys, enough." Spencer said as they were reaching their dates, "Ready?" she said smiling at Toby, who was on crutches because of the accident.

"Yeah, let's go."

They each got ahold of their dates and went inside. The place was beautiful. The music was amazing. Everything was perfect. They all sat at the same table and gave their full attention to their dates. They each danced a song every once in a while, besides Spencer and Toby since he wasn't able to.

They were finally all at the table at the same time, "I'm going to the restroom." Hanna said standing up.

"I'll go too." Emily said after.

"Me too." Aria said, "Spence, let's go."

All four walked to the restroom together and when they entered they each checked that all the stalls were empty.

"Has anyone seen her?" Spencer asked, they all shook their heads.

"So what, she just didn't show up to her own family's Ice Ball?" Emily asked.

"We've already been here for an hour; if she was gonna show up she would've by now." Hanna said.

"Maybe-" Aria was interrupted by two girls going into the restroom.

They all walked out and were walking back to the table when they saw the doors to the entrance open, it was Alison. Dressed perfectly in theme; wearing a black and silver dress, and her blonde hair perfectly curled. She was definitely the most beautiful girl at that ball. They all looked over at her at the same time and made eye contact with her for a split second. Then they noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Who the hell is that?" Emily questioned, clearly upset that Alison showed up with a date.

"I have no idea, but he's kinda really cute." Hanna said not helping at all. Emily glared at her once again but this time Hanna just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think he's even from Rosewood." Spencer said.

"Emily, this is not the time to be jealous okay? Just stick to the plan." Aria said, but it was as if she hadn't said anything because Emily's blood was boiling from all the jealousy that she was feeling.

They went back to the table but Emily couldn't get her eyes off the blonde that was across the room.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked, mostly speaking to Aria.

"Yeah, everything is great." Aria said.

"Em, do you wanna dance? I love this song." Paige asked, but Emily wasn't paying attention. She wasn't looking at Alison anymore either because she knew how much it would hurt Paige to see that.

"Em?" Paige asked again.

"Hm?" Emily looked up, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance, but the song is about to end." Paige said.

"Oh sorry." Emily said.

* * *

><p>For a while they danced some songs and tried to have a good time but it was really obvious to the other girls that Emily was having a hard time hiding the jealousy within her so eventually Aria decided to finally do something about it and she tells the rest of the girls to join her to get some drinks.<p>

"Em, are you okay?" Aria asked once their all away from the table.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily replied.

"No you're not. Emily, you're crazy jealous right now." Hanna said straight out.

"No I'm not!" Emily shouted.

"Right. And I'm not always craving cheese puffs." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's a _lie_. I _am_ always craving cheese puffs. And you _are_ jealous!" Hanna said.

"Hanna it's not a good time to make jokes." Spencer said as they were reaching the table with the drinks.

"Why does it matter if I'm jealous?" Emily asked.

"Because you're showing it too much, Em." Aria said, "It's really obvious, well to us at least."

"Okay well I am jealous, but don't worry." Emily assured them, "I'm gonna talk to Alison. I don't need any help."

"What are you gonna do?" Aria asked.

"I'm gonna dance with her." Emily said.

"In front of everyone?" Hanna asked.

"No, Hanna I'm gonna take her outside and dance with her in the parking lot where no one can see us." Emily replied in a sarcastic tone, "Yes, in front of everyone."

"You sure that's a good idea? What about Paige?" Spencer asked.

"I don't care if it's a good idea anymore; can you guys just keep Paige company while I do it?" Emily said.

All three of them looked at her worried, but they knew they weren't gonna change her mind anymore. They just nodded then went back to take their seats.

* * *

><p>Emily looked over to the dance floor and noticed that Alison was dancing with her date. The song was about to end so she got up so she could get to Alison before she went to sit down. Emily gave the rest of the girls a look to let them know she was leaving, "Paige, I'll be right back." she said and walked away before Paige could reply.<p>

The song was ending and Alison and her date were already turning around to head back to their table. Before Alison started walking, Emily grabbed her hand. Alison turned around and tried to pull away from her but Emily didn't let her.

"Dance with me." she demanded.

"Why so you could lie to me in my face once again?" Alison said.

"Ali. Dance with me." Emily said again not taking no for an answer. Alison gave her date a look that let him know that it was okay. Then Emily pulled her close to her and Alison put her hand on Emily's shoulder as they started slow dancing to 'Love Is Won by Lia Ices'.

"What do you want Emily?" Alison asked.

"Who is that?" Emily said looking over at Alison's date, answering her question with a question.

Alison chuckled, "Don't tell me you're jealous Em." she said a bit amused.

"Oh _please_." Emily said annoyed, "Like that's not the only reason you brought him here tonight, just to make me jealous."

Alison was taken by surprise because the old Emily Fields would have never answered to her like that. She would've just blushed and looked down, now here was the new and improved Emily Fields and Alison was really impressed.

"What makes you think that I brought him just to make you jealous?" Alison said tilting her head to one side.

Emily looked up at her eyes, "Because I'm not stupid. You bring some random guy to the Ice Ball and I come crying back to you asking you to forgive me because I hate seeing you with anyone else that isn't me, that's your plan right?"

"Is it working?" Alison said without hesitation.

Emily didn't reply, she just looked up at the ceiling, ignoring the question.

"Don't treat me like I'm the bad person. Let's not forget that you turned your back on _me_, Emily. You lied to me and manipulated me into thinking that you actually wanted to fix things between us when I really did want to. I felt pathetic after that, Em. You were the only person that I trusted in this whole messed up world and you just left me." Alison said with tears gathering in her eyes.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes because she had never seen Alison cry before, and she couldn't believe that _she_ was the reason that she was crying.

"Alison, I'm sorry." Emily said reaching up to wipe off the tear on the blonde's cheek. Then suddenly it was as if Alison had realized she shouldn't be doing this. She cleaned of her face and just walked away from Emily. Leaving the brunette alone on the dance floor.

Emily stood on the dance floor for a couple seconds watching the blonde walk away from her. She didn't wanna go back to the table and face Paige yet do she went to get a drink and she knew that one of the three other girls would follow her there.

"What happened?" Aria asked as soon as she reached her.

Emily was speechless. She saw Alison walk towards the restroom and started to walk after her, but Aria pulled her back, "Em you know if you do this, then there's no more going back. You can't just go back to ignoring her again. Even Alison deserves more than that."

Emily nodded, "I know."

* * *

><p>She went into the restroom and just saw Alison standing in front of the mirror. Neither of them said anything for a while.<p>

"Alison?" Emily finally said breaking the silence.

"Don't Emily." Alison said not looking at Emily, "Just leave me alone." But the brunette could see that the corners of her eyes were wet.

Emily never thought that she would ever be capable of hurting Alison like this. She went up to Alison and reached for the blonde's arm, but Ali bristled and shook her off. Emily didn't know if there was anything she could do anymore.

She turned around to walk out of the restroom and once she started walking forward she felt Alison grab her by the wrist and she turned around Alison was pulling her into a stall. Alison pressed her body against Emily and started kissing her, they kissed and kissed. The world around them melting away, the music from the ball subsiding until it was dull echo. After a while they pulled back, breathless. Emily stared into Alison's eyes.

"What was _that_ for?" she asked.

"I'm sorry too." Alison whispered.

_Author's Note: The last part of this is from one of Sara Shepard's books of Pretty Little Liars._


	5. Buttahbenzo

_Prompt: Alison gets jealous over Hannily. _

"Guys watch this, this is so cute." Hanna said to Spencer, Aria, and Alison. She was pulling Emily by her arm trying to make her stand up from the chair she was sitting at, "Emily get up let's show them!"

"Okay okay! You go first!" Emily said excitedly. It was a Saturday and the girls didn't have anything to do so they all decided to hang out at Spencer's. They were in the living room since no one else besides them was there.

"Oh my- I think I'm gonna mess up." Hanna said laughing.

"Just go you won't mess up!" Emily said laughing too.

"Okay wait, let me get it together." Hanna said still laughing.

"Are you gonna show us something or not? Because I really wanna finish this book today." Aria said lifting up the book she was reading.

"I'm sure you've read enough for today, I don't think _I've_ ever read that much in one day." Spencer said smiling.

"Hanna, start already!" Emilly said full of energy.

Alison had noticed them acting all close and lovey dovey since they arrived at Spencer's house and she wasn't okay with at all.

"I love you more than _smilesss_." Hanna said with a ear to ear smile, waving her hand across her smile.

"I love you more than _rainbowsss_." Emily said right after her, waving her hand out in the air.

"I love you more than _glitter fairiesss_." Hanna said in the cutest little fat boy voice she could do.

"I love you more than _gumdropsss_." Emily said ducking down just enough to be the same height as Hanna.

"I love you more than _mentossss_." Hanna said lifting her head up high. Then no longer being able to contain her laugh, she bursted out laughing. Emily and the rest of the girls laughing along with her. Except that Alison basically had to fake her laugh.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious! Do it again!" Spencer tried to say while she was laughing. Hanna and Emily repeated it over and over and Spencer and Aria still couldn't stop laughing. Alison wasn't laughing, or pretending to laugh, anymore.

"Again again!" she heard someone say.

"No not again! You've done it like 10 times already. Can we talk about something else now?" Alison shouted trying not to show her jealousy.

"Yeah, I don't wanna do it anymore my face hurts from smiling too much." Hanna said sitting down.

None of the girls had noticed that Alison was jealous, they just thought she was annoyed and deep in thought like she usually was.

"So what do you guys wanna do later?" Alison asked the rest of the girls trying to get all five girls into a conversation, but Emily and Hanna were in their own little world having conversations to themselves and shutting out the other three girls. They were in the kitchen and the rest were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"You look so pretty." she heard Emily say to Hanna.

"Thank you." Hanna replied smiling.

"Okay. What is with them?" Alison turned around and whispered to Aria and Spencer so that the other two girls wouldn't be able to hear.

"Oh that?" Aria asked looking towards girls, "They've always been like that, except they kind of stopped once you got back."

"Stopped _what_?" Alison asked with anger flowing through her voice.

"_That_. Flirting, playing around, and complimenting each other. If you didn't know them well enough, you'd think they were in love." Aria explained to the blonde. She noticed the jealousy in Alison's face, "But they're not really in love, you _do_ know that right?"

"Yeah of course, I-I'm not jealous Aria." Alison said, and if it was anyone else she could've fooled them but since it was Spencer and Aria, she didn't have a chance.

Spencer laughed, "Sure you're not Alison. Did you forget? For the past couple years, we've lied our asses off more than people do in their whole lifetime. We can tell that you're lying."

Alison didn't see the point in arguing with them, she just looked back at the love of her life and the blonde that was flirting with her.

"Say it." Hanna said to Emily.

"_Bonjour_." Emily said in a soft voice.

"Awe! You do it so cute!" Hanna giggled and Emily laughed, "_Bonj-_ugh." Hanna tried again and failed. "Oh my god, I say it like a man!" Hanna said laughing.

Emily and Hanna both couldn't stop laughing and when they did they were quiet for a while.

"_Bonjour_." Hanna said again and they both started laughing hard again.

Alison was about to get up and go say something to the two girls but Aria had grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could get away, "No don't, they're just playing around. Don't let it get to you."

Alison sat back down hoping that she would be able to stop herself from going over soon.

"I wanna marry you, or you can marry me." Hanna said laughing to Emily. Alison shot up a look at the other blonde.

"_Please_ do." Emily said it a cute tone of voice.

Alison got up from the couch and walked out of the house slamming the door.

"Emily... I don't think she want me to marry you." Hanna said letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah, she definitely doesn't ship you two." Spencer said laughing.

"You should go talk to her." Aria said, finally someone was actually helping.

Emily was surprised that Alison had gotten jealous because she never seemed like the jealous type.

"What should I say?" Emily asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" Hanna said shocking the rest of the girls, because for once she wasn't making a joke.

"I'm not even sure." Emily said.

"Just go Em." Spencer said pushing Emily towards the doors.

When Emily went outside she found Ali sitting by the barn pulling out the grass from the ground. She went over and sat next to her.

"Ali? Are you okay?" she asked her.

Alison looked at Emily, "Just go talk to Hanna; she's all you've been paying attention to since you got here." Alison snapped.

Emily didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have walked out like that." Alison finally said not wanting to argue with the brunette.

"Were you... _jealous_?" Emily questioned.

"I don't know, just seeing you with Hanna acting like you were a couple... it bothered me." Alison couldn't admit it- _didn't_ want to admit it to herself that she was jealous.

"You were jealous." Emily said it with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I wasn't jealous." Alison said softly punching Emily's shoulder.

"Seriously?" Emily asked wanting the blonde to admit that it was true.

"Okay, _fine_. I was jealous." Alison finally admitted.

Emily grabbed both of Alison's hands with both of hers, "Hey look at me," she said waiting for Alison to look right at her, "you have nothing to be jealous about. There's only one blonde girl that I have feelings for and she's sitting right next to me."

_Author's Note: I used real life Buttahbenzo (Ashley Benson and Shay Mitchell) things from their __usteams, vines, etc..)_

_2nd Author's Note: I really wanna do a story on Emison, but I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas. If anyone has any ideas for me, send me a summary through Private Message. I'll most likely do anything that's really interesting which is probably anything AU._


	6. Separate Ways

_Prompt: After graduation, Emily's going to college in New York and Alison's staying in Rosewood to finish high school and it causes many issues between them. It's a bit angsty but of course there's a happy ending._

It was one of the last nights that all 5 girls would be together so they decided to have a sleepover at Spencer's barn for old times sake. Hanna would be going to New York with Emily, Aria would be going to Hollis because she didn't feel like it was the right thing to leave after everything that's happened with her family and she didn't want to leave Ezra, Spencer was going to UPenn, and Ali was staying in high school another year.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys. This isn't fair, Emily and Hanna are gonna have each other in New York, and Aria and Ali are gonna have each other here. And who do I get to take with me? No one." Spencer says.

"Awe Spence you're just a couple hours away, you can visit anytime can't you?" Aria asked hoping that she wouldn't have to wait till the holidays for all 5 girls to be together again.

"Yeah.. no. I can't come back till the holidays, since I'm gonna be on top of everything with school and I need to get a job and I need to start interviewing for internships and I need to make sure that my-" Spencer was talking so fast and the other 4 girls knew that if someone didn't stop her now, she be talking all night.

"Easy Spence," Hanna stopped her, "and yeah, Em and I can't come back till the holidays either since we have to keep saving as much money as we can for the apartment." Emily instantly shot a glare at her, she hadn't told Alison that part yet.

Alison, who was sitting on top of Emily laying her head on Emily's chest, jumped off of Emily, "Is that true?" she asked Emily in front of the other girls.

Emily just stayed quiet and Alison got up and walked out of the barn. "Ali, wait!" Emily shouted after her, "Thanks, Han." she said running after Alison.

"Oops.. I wasn't supposed to say that in front of Ali.." Hanna said.

Spencer and Aria each threw a pillow at her, "Way to go, Han." Spencer said waving her hands in the air.

When Emily finally caught up to Alison, she noticed that there were tears in Alison's eyes, "Hey don't cry, it's gonna be okay." she said trying to comfort her.

"NO! It's not! It was hard enough knowing I wasn't gonna be seeing you everyday but now that I know I'm not gonna see you for _months_ it's even worse! Why wouldn't you tell me!?" Alison was too upset to keep her voice low.

"Ali.. I didn't tell you because I knew this is how you would react. It's gonna be okay, these months are gonna go by fast-"

"Are you serious!? Wow I'm such an idiot," Alison was letting her anger take over and she hated herself for it but she couldn't stop, "this was such a huge mistake. I was a fool to think we were ever gonna work out. I should've never came back home. I came back and I _fell_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _one_ _of_ _my_ _best_ _friends_! At least if I had stayed away, I wouldn't never gotten attached to you and I would've been perfectly fine." She made it all up knowing that she was somehow attached to Emily even when she was gone, but something had taken over her actions, and she regretted every word as soon as she finished.

"So that's what I am.. a mistake?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes.

"Emily.. I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry baby." Alison reached her hand to Emily's cheek but the brunette pulled away.

"Why don't you just save yourself the regret of kissing me again and just leave me alone." Emily said and walked away.

Alison knew she messed up, it wasn't going to be easy to fix this. She started crying to herself. "Emily, wait!" she started running toward the barn.

"Hey is everything okay now?" Aria asked as Emily went into the barn but she, and the other two girls, noticed that things just got worse.

Emily was gathering her stuff to leave, "What happened?" asked Spencer.

Emily didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. She knew that Alison didn't really mean all those things but the way she said them.. it wasn't the Alison she was madly in love with, it was the Alison that messed with her feelings and let her believe that she was dead. And that's what broke her heart.

Alison walked into the barn, "Emily, please. You know I didn't mean any of those things!" she said crying. Emily just walked out of the barn with all her stuff. Ali ran after her.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna just stayed in their place, staring at each other back and forth. They stayed quite for a while until Hanna broke the silence, "Um you know for some reason I can't help but feel like this is all my fault?"

"Oh my god. You are unbelievable." Spencer said throwing another pillow at her.

Emily got in her car and drove off before Alison could get to her. Alison didn't know what to do anymore so she went back into the barn with the girls knowing that she shouldn't leave them clueless about what had happened and she also really needed their advise.

When she walked in she was sobbing, her eyes were already getting puffy. The 3 girls immediately sat up and Aria went up to Ali and gave her a hug, "Are you okay? Do you wanna tell us what happened?" she asked. Alison nodded but she needed a minute to pull herself together.

Hanna decided to yet again break the awkward silence, "Okay, I'm confused. When you walked out of here the first time you were mad at Emily and she ran after you. Then when you came back in, Emily was mad at you and-"

"_Hanna._" Aria and Spencer both said at the same time.

"Sorry." Hanna said looking at Alison apologetically.

"Ali, tell us what happened." Spencer demanded.

"I messed up.. I said some really horrible things. I don't know how I'm gonna fix this." Alison said still crying.

"What did you say?" Hanna asked.

"I really don't want to repeat anything.." Alison said, "maybe I should go to her house and try to talk to her again."

"No. Ali if the things you said were really that bad just give her time. We're still meeting up at Hanna's to say goodbye tomorrow, she'll talk to you there. It's gonna be okay." Aria said.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Ali asked still crying.

"Maybe it'll take some time, but she will forgive you. She loves you." Spencer said.

"Yeah she really loves you.. like a lot. You're all she talks about when we're together. Don't worry." finally Hanna was saying something helpful.

* * *

><p>When Emily left Spencer's, she went home and straight to bed. She couldn't believe that Alison had said those things. They weren't true, she knew they weren't, but it still hurt her. She didn't know what she was gonna do, she loved Ali with all her heart but she couldn't handle any of this.<p>

After hours of thinking the sun was finally coming up, she didn't sleep at all. Today was the day that she and Hanna were taking off to New York. She already knew what she was going to do about Alison, but it was gonna be hard. She started packing up some last minute stuff and then went down to breakfast. She had to be at Hanna's by noon. She still had to say goodbye to her mom as well.

* * *

><p>Alison had spent all night crying and although Spencer, Aria, and Hanna kept trying to make her feel better it hadn't worked. Now Emily's leaving and she wasn't gonna see her till the holidays. She hated that she had ruined their last night together.<p>

At noon Spencer, Aria, and Alison were at Hanna's already waiting for Emily. When they heard a car pull up Alison's heart started pounding. They all waited for Emily in Hanna's kitchen.

* * *

><p>Emily was still in her car trying to pull herself together before she got off. Once she felt like she was ready she got off and went inside. She knew that all the girls were there already.<p>

She went in and they were all in the kitchen. When she saw Alison her heart started beating faster. She could see that Alison had spent all night crying which made things harder for her. Emily wanted to burst out crying there and then but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Do you need help putting your stuff in the car Han?" Aria asked.

"Yeah but it could wait-"

"No let's go do that right now." Spencer said.

Spencer and Aria pulled Hanna out of her kitchen and left Alison and Emily there by themselves.

"Em.." Alison didn't know what to say.

"We should go outside in the patio to talk." Emily said leading Ali outside through the back door.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Baby I didn't mean anything that I said last night, you know that right?" Alison said.

"Alison.." Emily couldn't get her words out.

"Emily, please forgive me." Alison said about to cry.

"Ali..," Emily said with a tear streaming down her face, "I think we need to take a break."

Alison started crying, "What?" she looked at Emily hurt and confused.

"Alison, I love you so much. But I need you to give me some time. I need to figure things out-"

Alison stopped her, "I made one mistake and now you're breaking up with me?" Alison couldn't control her tears anymore.

"I'm not breaking up with you, we're taking a break and this isn't about last night. We're not gonna see each other for months, this is just gonna make things easier."

"Since when do you take the easy way out?" Alison asked remembering all the times that Emily fought for her.

"I need this." Emily said.

Alison knew that there was nothing she could do anymore, she wasn't gonna be able to change Emily's mind. She just nodded.

Hanna came out into the patio, "Emily? It's time to go." she said feeling bad for interrupting.

Emily and Alison stood up and the three of them walked to the front of the house. Aria and Spencer were waiting for them.

"So this is it." Aria said.

They were all teary eyed at this point.

Hanna had already said her goodbyes to Aria and Spencer so she just gave Alison a hug and she was ready to go.

Emily went up to Spencer and hugged her, then she hugged Aria, "Take care of Alison." she whispered in her ear. Aria nodded.

Then she was standing in front of Ali, she pulled her into a tight hug. Emily quickly kissed Alison's forehead and then got in the car.

"Drive safe." Emily heard Spencer say as she was driving off.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Aria asked Alison a while after Emily and Hanna took off. The three girls went to Spencer's house to help her finish packing. They hadn't asked Ali what had happened yet. They wanted to let her calm down first.<p>

"Um _we're_ _taking_ _a_ _break_, or at least that's all Emily told me." Alison said heartbreakingly.

"Don't worry Ali, she'll come around." Spencer said.

"Okay.. let's say she does come around, how long is she gonna take?" Ali asked.

"Well it depends.. we don't know what you told her last night so we can't really tell you know?" Aria said.

After that, Alison told them everything that she had said. She explained how much she regretted it and how much she didn't mean it.

"So you basically treated her the way you would before you went missing? That's why she's so upset." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Ali, that was a low blow. It's probably gonna take a while for her to reach out to you again." Aria said.

"So what do you guys think I should do?" Ali asked. Hoping that their advise helps.

"You shouldn't do anything. You need to let her get over this herself, you can't add any pressure on her. You just have to wait as long as it takes, be patient." Aria said.

"You can't call her, can't text her, don't even _think_ about visiting her." Spencer said harshly so that Alison understood.

"Look in three to four months she'll have to come back, and if you haven't heard from her by then, then you can reach out to her once she's here." Aria said.

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Ali said.

"You have to, if you really want her back." Spencer said. Ali knew she was right. She had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>*September*<strong>

"Em? You haven't talked about Ali at all, is everything okay?" Hanna asked Emily. She was worried because usually she could never get Emily to talk about anything other than the blonde. Aria and Spencer had already told her the things that Alison had told Emily but Emily didn't know that she knew.

"Things between me and Ali are.. I don't know. I don't really wanna talk about it." was all Emily said.

* * *

><p>"Ali, you have to eat. Stop playing with your food." Aria said. They were at the Grill, Aria always tried to get Ali out of her house whenever she could.<p>

"I'm just not hungry." Ali replied.

"How's school going?" Aria asked trying to get Alison to think about something else.

"It's.. not worth talking about. I hardly talk, it's not the same without you guys." Ali said.

"Well don't worry, it's just this year." Aria said.

"I miss Em, so much." Ali said with her eyes filling up with tears.

"I know Ali.." she pulled Alison into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>*October*<strong>

Hanna and Emily were watching a movie when Hanna's phone started buzzing, it was Alison calling. She had been calling a few times to check on Emily.

"Hey it's Caleb, I'm gonna take this in my room." she said to Emily.

"Okay." Emily said.

When she got to her room Hanna answered the phone, "Hey what's up?" she said.

"How is she?" Alison asked getting straight to the point.

"Well _I'm_ doing great, thanks for asking." Hanna said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Hanna, I just miss her." Ali said.

"I know, and she's doing okay. She still needs more time though.." Hanna said.

"Take care of her for me, please."

"You know I will Ali." Hanna replied. They talked for a while then hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>*November*<strong>

It's been two and a half months and Emily still hadn't talked to Alison. She would've cracked by now, she had almost went home to apologize to the blonde but she changed her mind last minute. Now she just goes out and gets drunk when she feels like she can't take it anymore.

Today when she was at a bar she noticed a blonde girl with blue eyes, that obviously reminded her of Alison. She went up to the blonde to introduce herself and they had spent hours talking, getting to know each other.

"I should get going, my best friend is probably starting to worry." Emily told the blonde.

"Would it be to forward if I asked to go home with you?" the blonde said flirting.

"Yes definitely too forward," Emily said laughing, "but since I'm drunk I don't care. Let's go."

When they got to the apartment. Emily took the blonde into her bedroom and started making out with her. It was nothing compared to kissing Alison and she hated it and she hated herself but it didn't stop her. They started removing each other's clothes when the light turned on.

"Emily, what the hell?!" Hanna shouted. Obviously she was angry.

"Hanna get out!" Emily shouted back at her.

"No I'm not the one that needs to get out." she looked over to the blonde girl, "Excuse me did you get lost or something? GET OUT." Hanna shouted.

The blonde girl stood up, "I thought she was single I didn't know she lived with her girlfriend." she said to Hanna.

Hanna laughed, "She's not my girlfriend, and she's not single. I think you know the way out. Bye." The blonde left right away.

"Hanna that was so messed-"

"No Emily, what _you_ did was messed up! You are not single, you're taking a break! And that blonde girl _wasn't_ Alison! This is not okay! This isn't the way to deal with things!" Hanna was furious.

"You have no idea what I'm dealing with." Emily said.

"Maybe you're right, but one thing I do know is that Alison's going crazy missing you while you're over here messing around with some blonde chick you just met!"

Emily suddenly felt more guilt flow through her. Hanna was right, this wasn't the way to deal with this no matter how drunk she was, she couldn't do this to Ali.

"Can you just leave me alone please?" Emily asked Hanna, but Hanna ignored her and went to sit next to the brunette.

"Em, you're not alone. You still have me, Spencer and Aria. Alison still loves you. Don't ruin yourself like this. You won't get anything good from it, trust me I would know." Hanna was hugging Emily now. "We're going back to Rosewood next month and you're gonna talk to Alison and then things are gonna go back to normal."

"That's the thing Hanna, I don't know if things can ever go back to normal. That last night with Alison messed me up. I thought the old Ali was gone. I felt like she suddenly became the evil Ali she use to be and I can't be in a relationship where I don't even know if I'm dating the Alison that came back from the dead or the one that had been buried alive." Emily started crying.

"She made a mistake, it was one time."

"Yeah and how do I know that it's not gonna happen every time we get into an argument?"

"You don't know that, but that's how it works Em. Relationships aren't supposed to be easy, their just supposed to be worth it. I know you love Ali, and she loves you." Hanna gave Emily another hug and then went back to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>*December*<strong>

It was finally the holidays and everyone was getting ready to head home. Alison and Emily still hadn't talked at all. The blonde was crazy nervous about Emily coming home. She had all these crazy theories that Emily had met someone else, and had moved on. These last couple months had been the slowest months of her life, even when she was gone by herself she had never felt this alone. She was grateful for Aria, the brunette was always checking up on her making sure she was okay. Finally Emily was coming home and Alison was proud of herself for giving Emily the space she needed.

* * *

><p>Emily was all packed and was just waiting for Hanna. After helping the blonde put all her stuff in the car they were on their way back to Rosewood.<p>

"So what are you gonna do about Ali?" Hanna asked Emily halfway to Rosewood.

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping that I'll have it figured out by the time I see her." Emily said.

"Well you should think fast because Spencer's already there and they're gonna be waiting for us at my house. They'll be there as soon as we are." Hanna said informing Emily.

Emily just shrugged her shoulder and they just listened to music the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>Alison, Spencer, and Aria were waiting outside Hanna's house. Alison was so nervous and scared about how Emily was gonna react when she saw her.<p>

"It's gonna be okay." Aria said noticing how nervous the blonde was.

Then they saw the car turn into the street. Alison's whole body suddenly felt like she was walking through a heat wave, her ears started burning up and her heart was pounding harder than it ever had before in her life.

Emily pulled the car up to the driveway and when she saw Alison her heart started beating faster. Suddenly she forgot why she ever wanted to take a break in the first place.

Hanna got out of the car first, "Oh my god! I missed you guys so much!" she yelled running up to the three girls and hugging them. Emily stayed in the car another minute, the girls were just waiting for her to get off.

When she felt like she had enough courage she got off of the car, walked straight up to Alison and pulled her into a kiss. She didn't care that her three best friends were there watching them. Alison kissed her back twice as hard and made sure that Emily knew how much she missed her.

"What took you so long?" Alison asked in between kisses.

"I'm sorry baby, I was being stupid, I thought things would be easier but I was so wrong." Emily replied still kissing Alison.

They kissed until Spencer interrupted, "We missed you too Em." she said sarcastically. Emily and Alison stopped kissing and just hugged each other.

"You're not stupid. Just don't ever leave me like that again," Alison said.

"I promise to never ever do something like that again babe," Emily said, "and I missed you like crazy."

Emily hugged Aria and Spencer and they decided to go out to eat, that way they'd have time to talk and catch up on stuff.

* * *

><p>Alison and Emily were holding hands as they walked into the Grill, "I love you so much." Alison said to Emily and kissed her.<p>

"I love you too baby, _always and forever_." Emily replied.

_Author's Note: I'm still accepting your ideas for an Emison Story so PM me a summary of any idea you might have, I'll take anything AU as well._


	7. Sleep Over

_Prompt Requested: Prompt! Em sleeps over at Ali's house (whilst they are still not officially together yet) and they wake up all cutesy and spooning but then hanna is there too to pick them up or something and makes a comment on how cute a couple they'd be or something like that :):)_

"Have any of you heard from Ali?" Aria asked as she stormed into Hanna's kitchen, where Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were sitting around the table.

"I thought she was spending the afternoon with you?" Spencer asked confused.

Aria sighed, "We were going to but she said she wasn't feeling well and she just decided to go home, I've tried calling but she doesn't answer."

"Have you tried texting her?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe I should go to her house and check on her." Emily said grabbing her keys.

"We should all go." Spencer suggested.

Hanna stopped her, "No, I think Em should go alone."

* * *

><p>It's always the same nightmare.<p>

_She goes downstairs to her own living room and notices that the lamp that she had turned on when she arrived is now off. She's hoping that her dad had gotten home even though she's more than sure that he's still working. She's more scared than she's ever been in her entire life and she doesn't even have a chance to look around before she feels an attack of pain on her back and she falls to the floor on straight toward. She tries to find any strength she has in her to crawl to safety but she then feels a foot push down on her back. Then she feels someone grab both ends of her scarf and they start to choke her, she feels her throat clenching tight and she can't breath at all. Then suddenly she's back in the grave, trapped in all the dirt underground fighting for her life, fighting to catch a breath-_

"Ali!" Emily shouts when she sees Alison, who was drenched in sweat. Emily leans in and tries to wake her up but she freezes when she feels how heated up Ali is because it takes her by surprise. "Ali, wake up."

Alison shook out of her dream and sat up right away. Breathing heavily and she was obviously panicked.

Emily put her hand on Alison's cheek, trying to calm her down, "Ali, it's okay. It's me. It's Emily."

Alison was trying to get her breathing under control, "Emily? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." Emily said, "Ali, what happened to you?"

Alison finally calmed down, "I just had a bad dream.."

"A bad dream about what? And how long have you been having them? And what was wrong with you today when you left Aria?" Emily unintentionally started interrogating Alison.

Alison raised her eyebrows, "I don't wanna talk about it right now, Em."

Emily understood and didn't wanna put any pressure on Alison so she just nodded slowly, "I'll just go get you some water." she said standing up.

Emily went downstairs and Alison stayed in her bed. When Emily got back she gave Alison a glass of water and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

Alison didn't blink and she stayed quiet for a moment. She wanted to be honest but she hated when she felt vulnerable, "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Ali, I can tell when you're lying." She snapped.

"Well I just don't want to talk about it, Emily." Alison replied in the same tone.

"Fine, I just came to make sure you were okay. If you say you are then fine. I'm just gonna go now." Emily said standing up and turning to walk away.

Before she knew it, she felt Alison grab her wrist, "Wait."

Emily stopped and turned around, but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." Alison said quietly, "Please stay."

"I wanna help you, Ali... but you don't let me."

"You know it's hard for me to open up to someone."

Emily reached out for Alison's hand. "It's just me."

"Don't do that." Alison whispered.

"Do what?"

"Don't say 'It's just me' as if you're just anyone, because you might not know it but _you_, Emily, make me more nervous and more vulnerable than anyone else I've ever known in my entire life. And that scares me, so much. I don't know why but you make me wanna open up to you and tell you things that I've never been able to even admit to myself." Alison was surprised by her own words and when she noticed how surprised Emily was too she slowly started to panic.

Alison swallowed hard, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that, I'm sorr-"

She was interrupted by Emily's lips colliding with hers (Emily knew that she probably shouldn't have done it since they weren't a couple but she at the moment she couldn't help herself), and it definitely took Alison by surprise at first but then she kissed her back twice as hard. She placed her hand behind Emily's neck and they kissed until they were breathless.

* * *

><p>After a while of comfortable silence, Alison finally spoke up, "I started having nightmares after I was attacked in the living room.."<p>

Emily sat up, "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"I wanted to deal with it myself. I figured that I had already given you girls enough to worry about, I didn't wanna bother anyone with _another_ problem in the Life of Alison DiLaurentis." Alison sitting up as well and shrugging her shoulders.

"You shouldn't feel like that, especially not with me." Emily said.

Alison rested her head on Emily's shoulder, "I know, I should've told you sooner."

"You're not alone, Ali. I'm here for you, and I don't want you to ever feel like you have to keep something from me, okay?" Emily said softly rubbing Alison's cheek.

Alison looked up at her and nodded, "Let's go to sleep." she said. They both laid back in bed and Alison put her head on Emily's chest and Emily put her right hand around Alison and her left hand on the blonde's waist.

"Goodnight, Ali." Emily said pressing a soft kiss on Alison's head.

"Goodnight, Em. Thank you for staying with me." Alison said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well." Emily heard as she was waking up, she noticed that Alison sleeping in front of her (her back facing the brunette) and her arm was around the blonde's waist, "Isn't this just so cuteeee!" she noticed that it was Hanna there watching them over the bed, "It's a shame that a perfect couple like you two, aren't a couple."<p>

Alison and Emily both sat up at the same time, "Hanna, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"I just stopped by to see if Ali needed a ride to school, but I didn't know I was gonna find you here, Em" Hanna chuckled, "You two are seriously like the perfect couple, and that's coming from me."


	8. Emily's Surprise Party

_Prompt: The group throws Emily a surprise party for becoming Assistant Coach of the girls swim team at Spencer's lake house, Alison has to keep her distracted, and Emily has a heartfelt conversation with someone you'd never imagine would even show up at her party._

"Oh my god- yes! I'll plan the whole thing. Aria and Spencer can help me decorate. You just keep her distracted." Hanna had said to Alison after she suggested the idea of throwing the party. "Can you do that?"

"Keep her distracted? Yeah sure." Alison responded, winking.

"Okay but no sex before the party, I don't want her to get there with 'just had sex' hair." Hanna said joking, "Just take her out to eat or something."

Alison, Spencer, and Aria laughed, "Fine." Alison said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The day of the party Alison was at Emily's house waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the shower, "Hey babe, make sure you wear something nice." she shouted to Emily when she heard the water shut off, "Tonight's gonna be special."<p>

"I thought we were just going out to eat at the Apple Rose Grille?" Emily asked walking out of the restroom with nothing but a town on.

"Emily, we're celebrating." Alison said.

"Ali, it's not that big of a deal-" Emily started debating but Alison stopped her,

"Yes it is a big deal. Don't argue with me. Go put on some clothes." Alison demanded.

"What about instead of me putting clothes _on_, you take yours _off_? That sounds like a great way to celebrate." Emily said in a seductive way. She dropped her towel on the floor and heading towards Alison.

The blonde's eyes widened as Emily was approaching her. Just as the brunette was leaning down to kiss her, Alison stood up and moved to the other side of the room knowing that if she started this with Emily she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Um okay... why did you just do that?" Emily asked confused.

"It's really not a good time for that, Em. We're gonna miss our reservations, you should get ready now... like right _now_." Alison said trying so hard to sound convincing. Since they had started dating, Alison wasn't able to lie to her girlfriend. Emily either always figured out she was lying or the blonde felt too guilty and eventually cracked.

"Alison, what's going on?" Emily asked.

Alison was silent for a moment, "I told you already," she was choosing her words carefully, "tonight's gonna be special. If I let you get on top of me, kissing me, while your naked, then we'll never make it to the reservation." she said making sure that she didn't say a single lie.

Emily smiled, "It means a lot to me that you want tonight to be special, but can you just come over here and kiss me now please?" she loved it when Alison would tell her the truth and she was always able to see honesty in the blonde's eyes when she was being 100 percent honest.

Alison use to be the one that could read Emily, she always knew what she was thinking. Now it was the other way around, Emily was the one that knew when Alison was lying or telling the truth. No one knew Alison as well as her girlfriend. She didn't mind though, everyone has a weakness, even the strongest people, and her weakness just happened to be Emily.

"Get dressed then _maybe_ I'll kiss you." Alison said grinning.

"Kiss me then _maybe_ I'll get dressed." Emily said leaning in to give Alison a kiss.

"Mmm, okay." Alison agreed not being able to resist.

"Okay. I'll get dressed." Emily said content. She went to her closet and pulled out a short maroon dress and put it on, "How does this look?" she asked.

"You look beautiful, as always." Alison said. She was still amazed at how lucky she was that Emily was hers, and only hers.

"I'm just gonna wait for you downstairs, this is way too much for me to handle." she blurted out as she was getting up to walk out of the door.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Emily asked laughing.

"Emily, you know exactly what you're doing! You look so great in that dress but I just want to yank it off of you and kiss you until we're left breathless but that's not an option right now so therefore I'll just wait for you downstairs." Alison talked so fast Emily could hardly keep up with the words coming out of her mouth. She was out the door before the brunette was able to say another word.

After she finished getting ready, Emily headed downstairs and found Alison sitting down at the end of the stairs. The blonde was wearing a dress and high heels. When she heard Emily coming down she stood up.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, Em. I don't know what I ever did to become lucky enough to call you my girlfriend." Alison said.

Emily reached the last step and stopped. She was a step higher that Alison, who was standing right in front of her. The brunette put her arms around Alison's neck, "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more." Alison replied.

* * *

><p>They had a really nice dinner at The Apple Rose Grill and now Alison was just waiting for Hanna to text her and let her know that they could start heading over to the lake house already.<p>

"Thank you for this, Ali." Emily said reaching for Alison's hand.

"I'm just really proud of you. You deserve it." she said pulling Emily's hand up to brush her cheeks, "I know it's been hard for you, since you hurt your shoulder. Swimming meant everything to you-"

Emily stopped her, "And now _you_ mean everything to me." she said pulling Alison's hand back and kissing her palm, "Swimming was just a distraction. It helped me forget all the problems I had, and I don't need that anymore. Now I have you, being with you helps _a lot_ more than swimming ever did." Emily continued, smiling, "As long as I have you, I can get through anything, even _A_. And yeah, I'm really happy that I get to be Assistant Coach but I just want you to know that I don't need any of that, as long as I have you. Ali, you're the love of my life." The blonde shed a tear because it meant so much to hear her girlfriend say those things. Emily cleaned Alison's tear with her thumb, her eyes were also getting watery now.

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Alison said looking at Emily, "You're the love of my life too, Emily." she said pulling her into a quick kiss.

Her phone buzzed in her purse, she took it out and it was a text from Hanna:

_**READY.**_

She put her phone back in her purse, "Can I get the check please?" she asked the waiter as he was walking by.

"Who was that?" Emily asked nodding towards Alison's purse.

"My dad, he was just checking in. We should get going." Alison said receiving the check and avoiding eye contact with Emily.

"Why are we leaving? It's still early." Emily said curious as to why Alison just lied to her face about who she was texting.

"Oh, the night's not over yet. We've got somewhere else to be." Alison said standing up.

"What? Where?" Emily asked but Alison ignored her questions and just grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up so they could start walking out.

* * *

><p>"Ali, where are we going?" Emily asked. They've been driving for a while already.<p>

"You'll see, it's a surprise." Ali said in excitement.

Then Emily noticed where they were going, "Why are you taking me to Spencer's lake house? There's no way we're having sex there, Hanna and Caleb beat us to it while you were gone." Emily said. She started laughing as she remembered when she accidently told Spencer about Hanna and Caleb making some memories on the couch in the living room... which happened to be her grandmother's couch.

"Bummer... I was actually hoping that we'd be the first ones." Alison said laughing along with Emily.

When they got to the lake house all the lights were off, it actually looked like no one was there. Alison was starting to worry that she had pulled up to the wrong lake house, "This _is_ Spencer's lake house, right?"

"Yeah this is it." Emily replied.

They just sat in the car for a while, holding hands. Alison wanted to spend a little more time alone with Emily. It was quiet and peaceful. They were both exactly where they wanted to be, with each other.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna be able to express how much I love you, Em." Alison said breaking the silence.

"I know. I feel the same way." Emily said playing with Alison's fingers. The blonde pulled Emily into a gentle kiss, then rested her head on Emily's.

"We should go inside." Alison said giving Emily a kiss on the cheek, then opening the door. She went around opening Emily's door too. They were walking towards the front door hand in hand.

Alison opened the door and they both went in. The lights were off but the place was decorated, Alison turned on the lights, "SURPRISE!" everyone at the party yelled.

Emily jumped, startled. "Oh my gosh! You guys scared me!" she said laughing.

Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Alison all went and pulled Emily into a group hug. "We're so proud of you Assistant Coach!" they all said.

"You guys, this is awesome! Thank you so much, it really means a lot." Emily said hugging them all.

"It was all Ali's idea! We just decorated the place." Aria said.

"Babe! Oh my god I love you so much!" she yelled pulling Alison into a kiss.

When she pulled away from the kiss she was still holding Alison close to her by her waist. People started gathering around her congratulating her and Alison tried to pull away but Emily didn't want to let her go, "Em, it's okay. Talk to your friends, I don't want to hog you all to myself." Alison said and kissed her cheek, "Have a good time, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." Emily replied as Alison was walking away. She held Alison's hand until the blonde was too far to reach anymore. She turned back and started talking to the girls on her swim team.

Alison was just walking around wanting to see who showed up to the party, she noticed a lot of people from school. She saw Paige and Sydney together and she went up to them, "Nice seeing you two here." she said trying to sound as friendly as possible. She wanted to show that she wasn't the same person she was before she went missing.

"Yeah, the whole swim team got invited. We wanted to show Emily our support." Paige said, Sydney nodded agreeing with her.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Paige; I don't mind that you're here. Have a good time." she smiled and walked away, feeling proud of herself because she would never have been able to pull that off before everything happened. Paige was actually surprised by the way Alison's acted.

Alison kept walking until eventually she found Hanna, Spencer, and Aria together, "What's going on here?" she asked as she approached them.

"Ali! Let's take some shots!" Hanna said already a bit buzzed. She didn't deny her request and took a shot with her.

Alison looked over at Spencer and Aria, "Why aren't you drinking?" she asked but she didn't let them answer. She got two more shot glasses and poured a drink for each of them, and she watched as they each took theirs.

"Thank you so much for doing this, guys." Alison said taking another shot.

Hanna reached out and got four red solo cups and started mixing drinks together for each of them, "Of course Ali, there's nothing we wouldn't do for Em."

When she finished making their drinks, she gave each of them one, "Um, what is this?" Spencer asked.

"Try it, you'll like it." Hanna said sounding tipsy.

They all tried it at once and were shocked by how good the drink was, "What the hell. Hanna, when did you learn to mix drinks?" Aria asked.

"You guys don't know everything there is to know about me." Hanna said winking.

* * *

><p>Emily had been talking to a bunch of different people from school already and she noticed that she hadn't seen Alison for a while already so she got started walking around looking for her. While she was looking people kept going up to her to make small talk. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go look for my girlfriend." she eventually said ending every conversation.<p>

After looking for a couple more minutes she finally saw Alison from afar. The blonde was still with their three best friends sitting by the table with the drinks. Emily stood by the doorway and leaned her head back on the wall enjoying the view of Alison from a distance. '_How is she mine?'_ Emily was thinking to herself, '_She's so beautiful. She's the most amazing person at this party- hell, the most amazing person in the world.' _Emily loved Alison with all her heart. She was just watching as Alison was laughing and having a good time with the three other most important girls in Emily's life. The brunette could stay and watch the beautiful blonde forev-

"How does it feel? Knowing that the hottest girl in Rosewood is yours?" Emily heard a voice beside her. She turned around and saw the last person she expected to be at her party, Noel. She was surprised because she hadn't seen him for a while. Spencer was the last one that spoke to him before he left town. She didn't care that much about him to question where or how he's been.

"It feels amazing." she replied trying to show as little emotion as possible. It was true, though. It did feel amazing to know that Alison was all hers, and that no one could ever change that.

"I want you to know something." he looked nervous which was weird because he was Noel, and Noel was always confident and cocky, "When she was on the run and she was asking me for help... I.. I started having feelings for her. Real feelings." he paused, "When I told her, she told me that her heart already belonged to someone else... she meant you."

"Why are you telling me this, Noel?" she asked full of curiosity. Why would he just randomly show up at _her_ party and tell her all these things that she didn't need to know. And why hadn't Alison told her, herself?

"Because you need to know how lucky you are, Fields." she had never seen Noel this innocent and vulnerable before, "She really did change while she was gone, I mean I remember how much of a bitch she use to be and that's why I never took her serious, but once I noticed her differences-" he stopped, it was obvious he didn't want to keep going.

"I get it. You don't have to explain yourself. I know exactly what you're trying to say." Emily said smiling at him, "And I do know how lucky I am."

"Yeah well anyways my point is; you sure as hell deserve her more than I ever will." he grinned, "Take care of her."

"Thanks, and I will." Emily said smiling at him.

"Well I should get going. See you around, Fields." he said as he was turning to walk away.

She stopped him before he got away, "Hey Noel?" he turned around, "Take care of yourself... oh and if you ever call Alison a bitch in front of me again, I'll crush your scones." he smiled and lifted his hands up in surrender, then he turned and continued walking into the crowd of people. Then he was gone.

Emily was surprised with the conversation she just had with a guy they use to think was A. She needed a while to process what had just happened.

She leaned her head back again as she was before Noel had showed up. Then she remembered why she was there to begin with, she was watching Alison. Who was still an amazing view. Emily didn't want to know why Alison hadn't told her about Noel anymore because she didn't have anything to worry about. She knew that Alison loved just as much as she loved her. And that they were both crazy about each other, so nothing else mattered. She decided to go and join her girlfriend and her best friends.

When she reached the blonde, she put her arms around her waist from behind and laid her chin on her shoulder. Alison grabbed her hands with both of her own and squeezed. She then rested her head on Emily's head. "Is everything okay?" she whispered into Emily's ear.

Emily smiled, "Yes, everything is perfect." she whispered back and kissed Alison's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you more." Alison replied.

"AND I LOVE BOTH OF YOU! NOW LET'S GET EMILY DRUNK!" Hanna shouted, making everyone around them laugh.


	9. Waltz

_Prompt: Emily needs a dance partner to dance the waltz with her and Wesley, Ezra's brother, volunteers. Jealous Alison._

"Em, I don't think you understand how important this is." Hanna explained, "I know you're not into this stuff and believe me, neither am I but I promised my dad that we'd help Isabel with this charity event, so I really need you to do this for me, please."

"I don't understand how a dance is gonna help raise money for charity." Emily replied sitting up from her bed. Hanna had gone over to her house and practically begged her to participate in a charity event that Hanna's step mother was arranging. "And why is she doing it here in Rosewood? She doesn't live here."

"Honestly… I'm not sure. But since _A_ made me basically ruin their wedding, I'm in no position to pass on any opportunity to make it up to my dad. And I think it was my dad's idea to do it here, so I could be dragged into helping Isabel. I really, _really,_ need you right now Emily! Kate is gonna be there too and you know that nothing good ever comes from me and Kate being around each other. Please, please, please, please." Hanna said pacing around Emily's room.

"Fine fine! I'll do it." Emily said and Hanna started jumping in excitement.

"Thank you so much! I just needed to get two girls to do the dance so I'm all set." Hanna said.

"Wait, _two_ girls? I thought we were all doing the dance." Emily asked.

Hanna shut her eyes hoping that Emily wouldn't change her mind, "Um, no. They just needed three more girls. Spencer and Ali called dibs on helping out around the event instead of dancing, so that left you and Aria. Although she was really excited about it, she may be short but the girl loves to dance. She got even more excited about it when I told her that we were gonna be dancing the waltz."

"Hanna why didn't you tell me about helping out around the event before you went to Spencer and Ali? You could've helped me out, you know. And waltz? I don't even know how to waltz." Emily said sliding her right hand through her hair.

"I honestly thought that Spencer would agree to the dance that's why I went to her first, but I was so wrong. And it's okay, Aria said she'd show us the steps."

"And who exactly are we gonna waltz with?" Emily questioned.

"You're allowed to bring your own dance partner, I'm taking Caleb and Aria's taking Ezra."

Emily started shaking her head but before she spoke Hanna stopped her, "I was thinking.. maybe you should ask Ali to be your dance partner."

"I don't know. Would Isabel be okay with that?" Emily asked.

"Who cares? It'll be romantic as hell, you're both obviously so in love with each other. Even a random stranger can see it, like the old couple from the mall last week that told you and Ali that you were a really cute couple." Hanna laughed at the memory.

Emily laughed as well, "That was really sweet but then it got really awkward."

"What did you tell them afterward? I didn't even pay that much attention."

"I told them that we weren't together. They laughed at us then called us fools for not being together, and they also mentioned something about how they may be old but could tell a perfect couple when they saw them. I don't remember what else." Emily said smiling of the thought that someone thought that her and Ali were a couple.

"Ouch, never in my life has an old person called me a fool. You must really be doing something wrong." Hanna said laughing.

Emily stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about Alison. "I can't ask Ali to be my partner. Not when things are going so well with us. I don't wanna ruin whatever it is we have right now.."

Hanna nodded, understanding the brunette, "Okay.. well that was just an option. There are a few other options, you can pair up with Kate's little cousin?"

Emily shook her head, "Ew, no way."

"Okay yeah, I thought you would say that. So I talked to Aria about it and she said that Ezra's brother, Wesley, was in town and he said he'd love to be your dance partner. He's actually really cute, he's like a younger Ezra, which means he's actually our age." Hanna joked.

Emily thought about it, "Ezra's brother? Didn't he kiss Aria?"

"Yes, but it's still a lot better than Kate's cousin. And he's Ezra's brother so other than the fact that he kissed Aria, he can't be that bad." Hanna said convincingly.

It took a while but eventually Emily nodded, "Okay, I guess he can be my partner."

Hanna jumped out of the bed excited once again. "Okay well we just have to learn the dance, I'm sure we'll be okay..."

* * *

><p>After school the five girls went to Spencer's house and they were all sitting around in the kitchen.<p>

"So what exactly do Ali and I do?" Spencer asked.

"For now, nothing. On Saturday you two will probably just help set up but I'm not really sure." Hanna replied, "We on the other hand," she looked over to Aria and Emily, "Have to learn and practice the dance."

"I can't believe you two don't know how to waltz, it's like the most romantic dance ever. Plus, it's really easy and you have more than enough time to learn it." Aria said standing up.

"I've never had a reason to learn how to do it, so I never bothered to." Hanna said standing up too.

Emily stood up the same time as her, "Yeah, same here."

"Okay come on, I'll show you the steps." Aria said waving her hand towards them.

Emily and Hanna went and stood next to Aria, while Spencer and Alison watched in amusement, "This is going to be interesting." Spencer chuckled.

"Okay these are the basic steps," Aria looked down to her feet, "it's basically as if you were creating the image of a box on the floor with your feet."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Hanna immediately complained.

"It makes perfect sense." Spencer argued.

Hanna glared at her, "Do you wanna be the one to dance?" Spencer shook her head, "Then at least come over here and help teach us."

"Fine." Spencer said and she got up and walked towards the girls.

Alison got up and walked to the living room and sat on a couch. The table in the living room and the couches had been moved so there would be enough place for the three girls to practice.

"Okay look at my feet." Aria said to Hanna and Emily, "On the first beat just step forward with your left foot. Then step forward and to the right with your right foot on the second beat, it's like you're drawing an upside down L with your foot. On the third beat, slide your left foot to your right and stand with both feet together. Step back with your right foot on the fourth beat. On the fifth beat step back and then to the left with your left foot, this time you're shaping a backwards L. On the final beat slide your right foot toward your left until your feet are together, then you just repeat all the steps until the song stops. Got it?" She had explained it step by step but there was no way anyone would've kept up with it, since Aria was speaking to fast.

"Hell no! I didn't understand any of that, Aria." Hanna complained again.

"Yeah, I can't do this. Sorry Hanna, I tried." Emily said putting on her jacket so she could leave.

Alison got up from the couch and beat her to the door, "No, no, no. Don't leave." she said smiling, grabbing Emily's hands with both of hers and pulling her back to the living room, "It's easy, you just need to take it step by step, slowly."

"If the two of you know how to waltz, then why the hell aren't you doing it instead of us?" Hanna asked annoyed.

Spencer and Ali both ignored the question.

Alison grabbed Emily by the waist and pulled her in close, "Step by step. Step one was to just move your left foot forward, like this." she stepped forward with her left foot, "Step two was to just make an upside down L with your right foot." she slid her left foot forward and then to the right. "Step three, you move your left foot to the right and put your feet together." she put her feet together, "Step four you just step backward with your left foot." she did as so, "Step five, do a backwards L." she stepped back and to the left with her left foot. "In the last step you just put your feet together again, and you're right back where you started."

"See? Easy right?" Alison asked releasing Emily's waist..

Emily nodded and smiled, then looked at Hanna, "Did you get it?"

Both Emily and Alison turned when Hanna hadn't answered and they noticed that the girls were all watching them..

"Hanna?" Emily asked again, waving her hand in her face.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Days passed and the girls met every day after school to make sure that Emily and Hanna knew the dance perfectly, they were all at Hanna's in the back patio. Aria and Hanna were dancing together, Spencer was leaning against the wall watching, and Ali and Emily were sitting on different couches.<p>

Aria pulled back from Hanna and looked over to Emily, "Oh hey Em, I almost forgot! Wesley wants to hang out so he can get to know you before the charity event." she said.

"Hang out?" Emily raised her eyebrows, "What does he have in mind?"

"He just wants to hang out," Aria shrugged her shoulders, "He didn't plan anything."

Emily looked around and noticed the look on Alison's face, she knew that the blonde was trying her best to hide it but Emily knew her too well not to notice.

Alison wasn't exactly jealous, but she hated the thought of Emily and Ezra's brother being alone together. She didn't want them alone together at all, actually. She tried to quickly figure out a way to stop Emily from agreeing to see Wesley, but she didn't want to look jealous to the girls so she kept quiet instead.

"We should all hang out then, it could be a group-hang?" Hanna suggested, walking over to sit down on the couch next to Alison, "I mean, I don't think Emily should be alone with someone who kissed Aria while she was dating his older brother."

Alison looked up, "I agree." she said right away.

The girls all looked at her with their eyebrows raised, obviously noticing that she was somewhat jealous. _Shit, _she thought to herself. This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. "What? I think Hanna's right." Alison said trying to play it cool.

Hanna smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you, Ali." she said feeling proud of herself, "I'm glad someone here thinks I'm right every once in a while."

"No problem." Alison replied smiling.

"I think that's a good idea, it'll be fun." Emily announced.

Aria and Spencer looked at each other, "I guess we could do that." Aria said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said.

Hanna sat up, "Okay let's meet at The Grille tonight then." she said, "Does that sound good?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay I'll bring Caleb."

"I'll bring Toby."

"Ezra."

Hanna laughed to herself, "Looks like Emily's gonna be bringing two people." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I've been here so many times, I don't even know what to order anymore." Hanna said while she, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Alison were looking over the menu at the Applerose Grille. "Where the heck is Aria? Can someone call her?"<p>

They were sitting in a large rectangular table table for nine. There were four seats on each side of the table and one seat at the end of the table. Spencer, Toby, Alison, and Emily sat at one side of the table and Hanna and Caleb sat on the other side with two empty seats beside and another empty seat at one end of the table.

"She texted me saying they were gonna be late." Emily said. Her phone vibrated on the table and she picked it up and read a text message, "She said to just start without them."

Alison, who was sitting beside her, put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, looking over at Emily, "We can wait up for them if you want?" she suggested.

Emily smiled, "It's okay. We can start if you guys want." she said looking around at the other two couple that were with them.

After they placed their orders, they talked and laughed and had a better time than any of them had expected they would.

A while after their meals had arrived the entry door swung open and Aria, Ezra, and Wesley walked in.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Aria said as she sat down next to Hanna, Ezra sat next to her, and Wesley sat at the end of the table with Emily beside him to the right. "This is Wesley, Ezra's brother." she announced. Then she took turns swinging her hand to each of them, "This is Spencer, and her boyfriend Toby, Hanna, and her boyfriend Caleb, and that's Alison, and Emily."

"Emily, It's nice to finally meet you." Wesley said reaching out to shake her hand.

Emily smiled, "It's nice to meet you too." she said shaking his hand.

Emily didn't know what she was expecting from Wesley's presence, she thought it was going to be awkward having him there with them but it was the complete opposite. Maybe he was trying to impress her, but he was so easy going with everybody. He told the best stories about the places he'd been to and everyone was interested in all he had to say. Everyone expect Alison, of course.

They all had asked him questions about the topic that Wesley was talking about, but Alison never bothered to be apart of their conversation and she hardly ate any of her food. Emily could tell that she was upset, but every time she asked the blonde if she was okay, Alison denied that anything was wrong. "I'm just a little tired." she'd say. Emily did tried to make Alison feel better though, she'd flash a quick smile towards her now and then but it wasn't helping. She eventually just reached for Alison's hand under the table and interlocked their fingers together. But after a while Alison just pulled away.

Due to her short temper, Alison knew that she should've seen this coming and she should've stayed home. She was always so careful not to show her jealousy in front of Emily and her friends but at this point she didn't care who noticed her jealousy. She stood up from her chair to go to the restroom, "Excuse me." she said before she walked off.

Emily wanted to go after her but she knew that this wasn't the time or place for this so she just stayed put.

Alison went into the restroom and leaned up against the wall, trying to relax and calm her temper. It didn't help much but eventually she decided to go back to the table. She walked out of the restroom looking down and bumped right into someone.

"Crap- sorry." she said before she looked up and noticed that it was Wesley. "Oh, it's you."

"Don't worry about it," Wesley said smiling at her, "I was just looking for the Mens Restroom, I thought it would be by this one but I don't see it." he said, "Alison, right?"

Alison nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he asked.

Alison glared at him, "I don't even know you."

"Yeah, well people usually get to know someone first before they start rolling their eyes every time they say something."

She would've ended him right there and then but she wasn't like that anymore, so instead she began to turn to walk away from him.

"Hey, wait." he stopped her, "I'm sorry, forget I said that."

She faced him again and stared him down, "What do you want from me?" she asked, "I know you weren't looking for the Mens Restroom because there's a huge sign that points towards the Men's Restroom right over there, so why were you here outside the Women's Restroom waiting for me?"

"Impressive," he said, "you're smarter than I thought you were."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He took a deep breath, "I see the way you two look at each other."

"Excuse me?" she cautioned raising her eyebrows. "Who exactly do you think you are?"

"I'm no one to be here interrogating you, that's for sure, but I just wanted to ask you something." she stayed quiet and he continued, "You two love each other, why aren't you together? Why aren't you her partner for this dance?"

She increased her blinking, surprised that this guy she barely met has the guts to ask her something like that, when none of her _best friends_ had ever asked her anything like that, "That's none of your business." she objected, then walked back to the table. More upset than she had been before she left. She wasn't angry because of what he had asked her, she was angry because she knew he was right.

A while after Wesley returned to the table, Emily leaned in once more, "Ali, what's with you?" she whispered to her ear.

"I think I should go." Alison replied. She stood up, grabbed her coat, excused herself and walked off before anyone could stop her. She went up to their waiter and handed him some money to pay for her meal before she put her coat on and walked out the door.

After coming to her senses, Emily got up and ran after her.

"Ali! Wait." she shouted once she was outside.

Alison stopped and walked back towards her, "Emily, what are you doing? Why didn't you get your coat? It's cold." she said taking off her coat and putting it around Emily.

"Ali, what's wrong with you? And don't say nothing's wrong because I know you better than that. No more lies." Emily said ducking her head to see Ali's face, since Alison was looking down.

"I'm sorry, I know I was being really rude."

"Ali," she grabbed Alison's hands, "why can't you ever just tell me how you really feel?"

Alison stayed quiet.

Emily grew aggravated "You know what? Fine, I'll just see you later." she said taking off Alison's coat and handing it back to her and started to walk back towards The Grille.

"I'm jealous as hell, is that what you want to hear?" Alison admitted, and Emily started slowly walking back to her, "I don't want to see you with Wesley. I don't want to see you with anyone else who isn't _me_." she didn't care who knew it anymore, she just wanted Emily to know the truth, " Because I'm in love with you, Emily."

Emily put both of her hands on Alison's face and they rested their foreheads together, "I love you, Alison." she said before they slowly placed their lips together for a quick kiss. They pulled away and looked at each other in the eyes and both of them smiled from ear to ear, and pulled each other in for another, deeper, more passionate kiss.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be my dance partner?"

Alison chuckled then nodded, "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been a while since I last posted and I apologize. I've really liked a lot of the summaries for the Emison Story that I'm wanting to write but I also want to keep my options open, so please keep sending me more ideas of an Emison Story through PM. Maybe I'll end up doing more than one.


End file.
